The Sparks of the Special Occasion II
by kawazoetsuko
Summary: NXM, RXH. Special Occasion is here again! At the same time, a new girl came. Kokoroyomi keep mentioning that he doesn't like her but to everyone, she's a nice and perfect girl. Who she is exactly?
1. The new girl

It's here again! The Sparks of the Special Occasion II! This time there will be more rivals with a different kind of occasion. Of course, there will still be fun and laughter but it's going to be a little more serious than the previous one. Here, I thank the readers from The Sparks of the Special Occasion I who support and encourage me to write a sequel. However I cannot guarantee that it's as good as you guys felt for part 1, sorry for all the grammar mistakes which I always have a problem with it. Hence, I apologize for my mistakes first and thanks a lot for being understanding.

**Words in bold will be - Venues/Time/Days...**

_Words in italic will be -Thoughts_

**Bold and underline will be - Flashback**

Disclaimer: Everything doesn't belong to me except the plot which I create in this fan fiction.

* * *

Extract from the ending of "The Sparks of the Special Occasion I". 

"Ah, shut up, here…" His face turned a little red as he held a box of chocolates out but he was lucky that he wasn't seen under the moon.

She was shocked by his action, "For me…?"

"Who will it be since there is only you and I right here?" He said.

She took it from Natsume's hand and she started to mumble, "Do… do… you want to have a dance… with… me...?"

"Baka… Let's go." He grabbed his hand and out of the trees area.

Hotaru sat down under the tree with Ruka, "Finally… That stupid Mikan… Here, yours..."

She passed the box of chocolates to Ruka making him wordless.

* * *

Although Natsume confessed to Mikan through his actions during the last festival and we might thought that Mikan knew it was a confession from Natsume. However, it doesn't seem so; the truth is she doesn't really know what he meant. 

An opposite kind of situation occurs to Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka thought it was a confession from Hotaru through the chocolates she gave to him but to Hotaru, she gave him chocolates because she felt that Ruka will be upset over Mikan and Natsume.

It was totally a misunderstanding situation.

**Classroom**

"Natsume, I'm still wondering why you gave me…" Natsume covered up her mouth before she leaked out that embarrassing moment that Natsume doesn't want anyone to know.

He pulled her out of the classroom and scolded her at a low volume, "Baka! Didn't I tell you not to mention it in front of everyone! I can't believe that you still don't know the reason."

At the same time, people in the classroom were trying hard in listening to their conversation behind the door but only Hotaru was successful in eavesdropping through her special invention.

"How am I supposed to know if you never tell me the reason?" Mikan told him.

"Whatever it is, don't bother about it anymore. Polka dots…" He opened the slide door as the students fell back like domino.

He glared at them and looked really mad over Mikan.

"_What's the matter with him? He's getting angry just because I don't get what he means? How am I supposed to know?"_ Mikan got furious as she thought about Natsume being so ridiculous.

Hotaru looked at her, "Baka… A normal people will know."

"Hotaru! Don't tell me you know the reason?! Tell me!!" She went forwarded and hugged Hotaru around her waist.

"Baka…" Hotaru took out her new device and swept Mikan away from her.

Ruka sat beside Natsume, "Natsume… You shouldn't get angry over Mikan, you know her character, don't you?"

"Tch, do I look like I care?" He looked away angrily.

Sumire yelled at Mikan, "What did you do to Natsume-kun?!"

Mikan looked at her and grabbed her with tears (tears appeared as she can't believe Hotaru actually knows but she doesn't know), "Do you know the reason? Tell me! Tell me! Permy, tell me!"

"What? Wha…wha…what reason?! Get away from me!" Sumire tried to push away the sticky Mikan.

Narumi-sensei came in to take their attendance but the routine was somehow different from usual.

"Class, we have a new classmate joining us from today onwards. Let's welcome Miharu-chan" Narumi-sensei announced the news to class.

The girl came in with her long beautiful reddish brown wavy hair, big bright watery eyes, rosy cheeks and fair skin. She looked so beautiful that mesmerized most of the boys and so perfect that most of the girls envied.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning), my name is Hamano Miharu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu (nice to meet you)." Her voice was beautiful, gentle and soft as she introduced herself.

"I don't like her." Kokoroyomi said under his breathe right after she introduced herself.

Nonoko who sat beside him heard him muttering to himself and wondered what happened.

Narumi-sensei looked at her and asked, "Miharu-chan, where do you want to sit? You are allowed to choose your seat."

"I would like to sit at the back, sensei." She gave him a gentle smile on her face.

"Alright but…" Narumi-sensei looked at the back row however all the seats had already been taken.

Mikan stood up and volunteered to give up her seat for Miharu, "Narumi-sensei! I can give up this seat to her!"

Natsume immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to her seat.

"What are you doing?!" Mikan tried to shake Natsume's hands off her wrist but Natsume held it even tighter.

"No, she's not changing her seat." Natsume took back Mikan's words.

Mikan began to yell at Natsume, "What's the matter with you? Aren't you angry with me just now and now what? She likes sitting at the back and I hate sitting with you, isn't that great if I give her the seat?"

"I say no means no. Do you want me to say out the pattern of your undergarment you're wearing today?" Natsume gave a cold reply to Mikan, at the same time trying to tease her with his hand still holding onto her wrist.

She stood up again, "What?! I…I…I don't care! And it's my choice. Narumi-sensei, just change my seat to somewhere else and let her take up this seat."

Narumi-sensei sighed, "Alright… Miharu-chan you will take up the Mikan's seat and Mikan you will sit beside Iinchou. Natsume, please guide her around the school and during the class."

Once again, Kokoroyomi was speaking to himself in soft and low voice again, "I really don't like her. Witch..."

Nonoko saw the weird reaction from Kokoroyomi again; she began to ask him what happened, "Kokoroyomi, what's wrong?"

He gave a "tell-you-later" expression and looked up at the girl as she walked towards Mikan's seat. When she reached Mikan's position and was about to take over her seat, Natsume refused to let go of Mikan.

"Natsume, please let go of me. Didn't I tell you it's my choice?" She shook his hands off and finally Natsume let go of her wrist.

Mikan went to the seat beside Iinchou and Miharu sat down beside Natsume.

"douzo yoroshi onegai shimasu (Do take care of me)." She smiled to him but he turned away looking annoyed.

Ruka whispered to him, "Aren't you kind of rude treating the new girl this way?"

"Do you think I care?" He replied him in anger.

After settling the seats, Narumi-sensei went off and left the place to the substitute teacher.

**After class**

Normally, Sumire will start to argue and find trouble for girls who are around her favourite Natsume but this time she was so restless that she felt as if she had totally lost to the girl.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be like… you." Anna asked her.

Sumire looked up with tears like waterfall on her face, "She's too perfect…"

Most of the students gathered around the new girl, asking about her abilities and her background.

"Mikan… could you help me to carry these books to the staff room?" Iinchou asked Mikan for that small favor.

"Okay!" Mikan carried the stack of books passing through Natsume's seat. He stretched out his legs trying to trip Mikan.

"Ahhh…!" Mikan fell right down onto her nose with books flying everywhere.

Mikan looked up and stared at Natsume as he said it out loud about Mikan's undergarment, "Oh, you're wearing sakura ones today."

"NATSUME…! You are going to get it from me!" She yelled as she tried to get up.

The new girl stretched her hands out for Mikan and helped her to get up from the awakard position as the others helped to pick up the books (sadly, most of boys were helping for Miharu's sake).

"Thanks a lot, Miharu-chan!" Mikan thanked the girl for helping her however Kokoroyomi sensed something different about the new girl.

* * *

I don't think it's a good one, isn't it? I'm sorry for not giving a good one and it doesn't have much fun and laughter in this chapter but there will be more fun and laughter in the coming chapters. Thanks a lot for reading! Alright, I'm getting sleepy. Hehe... Hope you enjoy reading! 


	2. Announcement on Music Fiesta

I don't think I have to say this everytime but I think I'll still have to say it.

Disclaimer: Everything doesn't belong to me except the plot and one character which I created in this fanfic.

Recap

The new girl stretched her hands out for Mikan and helped her to get up from the awakard position as the others helped to pick up the books (sadly, most of boys were helping for Miharu's sake).

"Thanks a lot, Miharu-chan!" Mikan thanked the girl for helping her however Kokoroyomi sensed something different about the new girl.

* * *

"Sakura-san, May I be your friend?" She gave her a sweet smile to Mikan which caused most of the boys drooled. 

Mikan clasped her hands with her sparkling eyes as she jumped with excitement and happiness, "Definitely! I'm so glad to have a friend like you!"

Kokoroyomi couldn't tolerated the scene hence he tried to break that "wonderful" atmosphere, "Mikan, don't you have to send those books with Iinchou to the staff room?" He scratched his head, smiling away like usual.

"Gosh! I almost forgot!" She stuck out her tongue and ran off with a smile.

As soon as Iinchou and Mikan left, Miharu went forward and approached Kokoroyomi.

"Nice to meet you, may I know what your name is?" She asked in a polite way, just like some royalties.

Kokoroyomi pretend to be innocent while trying to say her thoughts out, "Hamano-san, you've heard of my name, don't you? Aren't you thinking about..."

Miharu gently touched his shoulder and cut off his words, "You're Kokoroyomi-kun, aren't you? You're quite popular for your mind reading ability."

She smiled, she went nearer to him and whispered into his ear, "Let me tell you a secret, I know what you're thinking too. You know my real identity, don't you? In your mind currently, you're thinking that I'm having some motive. Am I right? Let me say this, if you get into my way, you'll be in trouble too. The game had just started, jacta iacta est (The die has been cast)!"

(Note – "jacta iacta est" - "The die has been cast", it actually means once it started, there's no turning back.)

Kokoroyomi was stupefied by her words, causing him speechless and eager to get away from her.

"It's our secret and a promise! See you later!" She stepped back and left with a wink.

Most of the boys' eyes were filled with anger, they glowering at him with jealousy.

"_Kowaii(Frightening)… what's her real motive?"_ Kokoroyomi looked at the door which she had just passed through.

**Assemble Venue**

"Just like every year, we wish all our students could greatly contribute their efforts and abilities into this Music Fiesta which is being held each year. This Fiesta helps to bring out the creativity from each of the students and…." The principal went on and on, talking about the Music Fiesta which is going to be held 1 month later.

Mikan looked at Hotaru with confusion, "Hotaru… What's Music Fiesta?"

"Baka, it's a festival that involves music in everything, such as concerts, musical, idol competition and etc." Hotaru explained to her with a stony expression.

She looked up and started to imagine all sort of weird stuff.

"Class representatives from each class; please come forward to collect the forms right after the end of the assembly." One of the teachers announced the news.

**Classroom**

Iinchou took a chalk and wrote "Music Fiesta" on the blackboard, "Does anyone have any ideas for this fiesta? It's either we join the concert or a classroom event."

"Music Café…!"

"Concert…!"

"Store which sells musical merchandises…!"

"Orchestra…!"

"DJ room…!"

"Choir…!"

He jotted down everything on the board, cracking his head, wondering what they should do for the fiesta.

"Too much ideas… We shall vote for the events we are participating before thinking about the items and ideas. Majority wins, alright?" Iinchou suggested while smiling away with giddiness.

Everyone raised their hands up, voting for the events they want to participate in.

"One, two, three... …, the majority for concert wins! So we will be participating in the concert. However, we still have a problem here. This year, the school makes it compulsory that there must be at least 2 representatives from each class to participate in the competition." He announced the important message from the school which turned off most of the people.

Nonoko raised up her hand, "Iinchou, why don't we put the competition aside first and start to think about the concert item?"

"Yea…! In fact we shall have a competition among ourselves before choosing representatives for the school competition!" Sumire stood up, getting all excited.

Iinchou looked at everyone, "So what kind of concert item?"

"Let us play a piece of song using different instruments!" Mikan yelled.

Hotaru looked at her with her usual cold look, "Isn't that called a band?"

"But we don't know how to play any instrument." Anna was kind of worried over that suggestion.

Nonoko tapped Anna's shoulder, "We can create food or pills with special ability on music, can't we?"

"We are having music lesson later on, isn't it? We can ask Serina-sensei to let us try out the instruments!"

Narumi-sensei came in, popping the party popper, "Iinchou! I'm sure you had already explained to them."

Iinchou nodded his head as Narumi-sensei continued his words, "The school is holding a competition which brings out the best pair among all the pairs from all classes. Friends, couple, enemies, whatever kind of pair it is, it's restricted to one female and one male to make it a pair. The pair has to perform in front of the judges to win their favour and to make it. Winners will receive free trip to central town throughout the whole year and 500 rabbits. In order to make it furthermore interesting, Natusme-kun…! You are definitely going for the competition!"

"WHAT…?!" Everyone turned their heads behind and goggled at Natsume.

Natsume stood up with a loud bang on the table as he slammed his palms onto the table, "This is too much! I'm not going to do it! Just because I stop defying you, that doesn't mean that you can do anything you want on me!"

He began to walk out of the classroom furiously but Narumi-sensei said something which stopped him, "It's up to your decision, you can decline if you want. Well... something might happen, who knows."

They gazed at each another for a few seconds and Narumi-sensei gave out a laugh, "Just kidding!"

Natsume clutches his fists and looked down, fixing his eyes on the floor, "I'll do it…"

Narumi-sensei took a glance on the new girl and left the room with his usual "adios".

**-Music Lesson-**

"Serina-sensei, could we try the instruments for our up-coming concert item?" Iinchou asked for her permission.

"You're free to do so." She agreed and the students began their search.

**Half an hour later**

Everyone finally settled down with different instruments, forming a "class band".

Anna and Nonoko, both looked at the buttons of the clarinets curiously and Kokoroyomi hitting the timpani with the sticks in his hand. Hotaru holding onto her notebook, trying to create a special instrument for herself while Mikan randomly hitting the drumset. Sumire was testing out the sound of the violin together with her fan club girls as Iinchou waving the baton in the air.

Ruka and Natusme looked at each another blankly. Ruka sitting on the piano stool carrying Youichi who was ringing the bells on his hands and Natsume pressing the 3 buttons on the trumpet unknowingly.

Yet, the most attractive wasn't the dazzling Natsume with a trumpet but the new girl who was helding her flute high and gracefully. The melodious sound from her flute had a mesmeric quality that caught all the boys' attention.

Serina-sensei gave a clap to awake those boys who were in their wonderland," Now you've pick the instrument you are going to play during the concert, you'll still have to practice the basics even though the twin sisters are going to provide some help. Those who already have music background, you could help yourselves with the scores on the desk."

As Miharu took the scores, she walked across Iinchou asking about the competition.

"Tobita-kun… I wish to sign up for the competition." As she asked, looking away and playing with her fingers behind her back.

Iinchou gave an okay sign to her and she carried on with her words, "Actually… Can I pair up with Natsume-kun?"

He looked at Natsume and turned back to her, "You've to ask him but I doubt he will want, he's kind of anti-social… He only interacts with Nogi-kun and Mikan-san."

"I see... By the way, what's your alice, Tobita-kun?" She asked as she gently grabbed his hands.

Iinchou blushed, trying to take his hands away from him but he couldn't do it as he felt it was kind of rude, "It…it… it is illusion."

"Can you show me?" She gave an elegant smile just like she did when she first met her classmates.

Iinchou looked around and stammered, "But… but… sigh Just a little… all right?"

She nodded her head with excitement and held his hands even tighter. Soon, beautiful dancing notes appeared around her.

"That's all… I can't show too much of it, during lessons we are not allow to use our alice." Iinchou chuckled with his reddish cheek.

Kokoroyomi glared at her and his eyes were caught by her eyes, causing him discomfort.

She moved forward to Natsume to ask about the competition. Her true motive starts at here.

* * *

I know this chapter is kind wordy and I actually made use a little (or even more) ideas from the original author but plot are definitely different! I'm sorry for not posting new chapter for weeks too. My major examination is coming in a few months time so everything is kind of rush. Thanks a lot for people who gave reviews on my fanfic and also to all other readers. I apologize for my mistakes in grammer and tenses because English isn't my major speaking language. I will update whenever I could but I promise I will at least update once or twice per month. D I'm sorry and thanks a lot! 


	3. Duet?

Sorry for not updating it for quite a period. I actually change the title of the competition because I feel that the name "Idol Competition" is kind of stupid, hahaha. So I'm changing it to "Best Pair competition". I know it's kind of stupid too but to make the future chapters more interesting, I've to change it. I just changed a few lines; you can actually choose to re-read chapter 2 or read the changes I made below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Tsubasa Chronicle, not even their song.

* * *

Iinchou nodded his head as Narumi-sensei continued his words, "The school is holding a competition which brings out the best pair among all the pairs from all classes. Friends, couple, enemies, whatever kind of pair it is, it's restricted to one female and one male to make it a pair. The pair has to perform in front of the judges to win their favour. Winners will receive free trip to central town throughout the whole year and 500 rabbits. In order to make it furthermore interesting, Natusme-kun…! You are definitely going for the competition!"

* * *

Recap

Kokoroyomi glared at her and his eyes were caught by her eyes, making him discomfort.

She moved forward to Natsume to ask about the competition. Her true motive starts at here.

* * *

"Natsume-kun…?" She gently tapped his shoulder. 

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, where Miharu was standing.

"I know this sounds weird but I have something to ask you." She looked at him with crimson shades on her cheeks.

"What?" Natsume asked for her question with his low and cold voice as he diverted his eyes back to his trumpet.

She took a deep breathe and said it out loud and clear, "Can you pair up with me for the competition?!"

Her words caught everyone's attention.

"She's asking Natsume to pair up with her? She's a newcomer, there's no way Natsume-kun is going to agree with it." Sumire said it with a sneer.

"No. I would rather pair up with someone else." He directly rejected her on the spot and walked away from her.

The whole class watched at Natsume as he walked over to Sumire's direction.

Sumire started to blush; her heart beat was getting faster with every step Natsume took, "Gosh, he's going to ask me! He's going to ask me! There's no one besides me, he could be asking!"

Sadly, Natsume took a turn towards Mikan.

He leaned forward to Mikan and whispered into her ear, "What kind of design will you be wearing tomorrow?"

"What…?! I can't believe he is actually looking for Mikan! What is he whispering to Mikan?! This is getting on my nerves!" She gave a nasty look with shocking expression.

An even greater expression was replaced on everyone's face as they looked at his unusual action.

"AKUMA (Demon/Devil)…! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SURE!" She screamed at him with her red bloated cheeks which were full of anger and embarrassment.

He pulled her ponytail and told her, "You're going to join the competition with me."

Everyone had their eyes widened up and Mikan was totally in confusion, it was as if he did it purposely to announce it to the whole class.

"What...? Me? HAH. Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to do it!" Mikan snatched her ponytail back from Natsume.

Without a single word from Natsume, he pulled her collar from her back, dragging her to Iinchou.

"Sign her up too." He requested as he placed Mikan's tearful face right in front of Iinchou.

Iinchou grinned with sweat drops, "O…okay…"

**-Flashback-**

"If that's all, I will take my leave now."

"Wait. I'll need you to do something for me." Narumi-sensei stopped Iinchou.

Iinchou looked at Narumi's smiling face with a puzzled look, "Yes?"

"If Natsume ever asks Mikan to sign up with him, ask them to see me." He gave a wink and a good hand sign.

He nodded, shrugging his shoulder as he left, "_I wonder what's Narumi-sensei up to, I doubt Natsume will ask Mikan to sign up."_

**-End of flashback-**

Before Natsume walked off, he called for him, "Ah. Hold on, Narumi-sensei is looking for you and Mikan-san."

He continued walking his steps, dragging Mikan out with him.

"Stop dragging me!" She yelled.

He let go of her collar, causing her to fall on her butt.

Natsume started to move without waiting for her, "Natsume! Wait for me, you, heartless creature!"

He stopped as she bumped onto his back, "You don't have to stop all a sudden! At least give some warning!"

"Urusei..." He grabbed her left hand and walking off hastily.

"_Natsume…"_ She felt surprised over the warm hand of his holding onto hers.

**Outside the teachers' room**

Natsume let go of her hand and opened up the slide door.

"Oh, you've come. Where's Mikan?" Narumi sensei asked.

Mikan was right behind Natsume, she still can feel the heat on her cheeks after what Natsume did, "I'm… here…"

"What's the matter, Mikan-chan? Today you don't look that lively like usual." He placed his palm onto her head as he bended down to take a look at her face.

"Ah… Nothing! Narumi-sensei, why do you call us?" She snapped herself out from what she was thinking about earlier.

He stretched his hands into a box, digging out pieces of song sheets, "Here! Sing this for your performance!"

Mikan and Natsume took the scores from his hand.

"Yume no Tsubasa…? You want us to sing this?" She asked.

Natsume glared at Narumi-sensei, "I refuse."

"Natsume-kun... Mikan-chan... Please…? This is my favourite song from Tsubasa Chronicle. Don't you think I look just like Fye?" He gazed at them with his puppy eyes and used his alice on them.

(Author's note: I can't find a better duet japanese song since Mikan's voice is kind high pitch.)

Mikan managed nullified his alice but Natsume had fallen into his alice, "Please? Will you?"

Natsume struggled but he ended up answering him, "All… All right…"

"Ah! Great! Misaki-sensei will help me to guide the both of you!" He stopped releasing his alice, causing dizziness for Natsume.

"What the hell. I was being controlled." He clutched his fist furiously.

Narumi shook his head and smiled, "You shouldn't have said that you're being controlled. You should say that you're being attracted by my alice since they are full of my love."

"Narumi-sensei, I think… we shall leave soon." Mikan hoped to leave the place as soon as possible after seeing Natsume feeling so agitated over Narumi.

"Okay! Bye! Bye!" He waved good bye to Mikan who walked out of the room by herself and followed by Natsume.

**Corridor**

"Natsume… I've something to ask." Mikan continued walking at the front without turning back to look at him.

He stared at her back view and replied, "What?"

"Why do you want me to pair up with you to join the competition?" She stopped her steps.

With some hesitation, he gave her an answer, "I just don't want to be bothered by that rich bitch."

He walked passed her with his eyes looking at the other direction.

* * *

Sorry to make you readers waiting for my update. D Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for not giving up on my story and also tolerating my bad grammers. D Thanks x100. 


	4. Changing author name

Just a note that I will be changing my author name... From musical angela to kawazoetsuko which I use it commonly.

I will update a new chapter this week and I will be gone for a month due to my examination. I'm sorry for the pause of this story.


	5. Appreciate it or not?

My examination finally ended, thanks a lot for your patience. I can start updating the story again! D Sorry if this chapter is kind of crapping as I'm trying to update as soon as possible for you guys!

* * *

**Dormitory**

Mikan sighed as she walked pass the corridors to her room and she heard a group of people discussing about something interesting.

"Do you know about it? It's just the first day and she's getting the 3 stars privilege!"

"I heard about it too!"

"Gosh, I wonder if there's a connection between the school directors and her."

Suddenly, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Who cares about that? As long as she's not with Natsume-kun, she can get whatever privilege she wants." Sumire gave an arrogant look.

"_Oh great, I better leave this place as soon as possible, I can't let her see me or I will be in deep trouble."_ Mikan secretly walked pass them without letting them notice her.

Sadly, she wasn't able to escape from Sumire's nose and ears.

"Hohoho, Sakura Mikan, great to see you here." She smirked.

Mikan squeezed her eyes, _"Ah! I forgot that she's a cat-dog."_

"You better don't lay your eyes on Natsume even though he chooses you to be his partner for the competition." Sumire warned her.

Mikan narrowed her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue, "Don't worry! He's not worth for me to lay my eyes on!"

"That's what you say; you better don't take back your words... and please, mind your words. He should be the one saying that to you. You are not in any position to say that." She stared into her eyes.

At the same time, Miharu just happened to pass by them.

Sumire took a glance at her and said it out loud, "Thankfully that you're the one chosen by Natsume. It's better than some girls who think they are almost perfect in anything they do, as if she can grab the heart of Natsume-kun."

"_Aren't you saying yourself?" _Sweat drops appeared on Mikan's head.

**Dining Room**

"Hotaru, can I have just that one bite of it, please?" Mikan begged for a bite of the steak.

Hotaru immediately cut up the steak into cubes and swallowed everything while Mikan looked at her with teary face.

"I'm still hungry…" Hotaru talked with her mouth full.

Mikan turned and looked at Iinchou with a pitiful facial expression.

His heart was softened by her expression, "Here… you go…"

"Thanks Iinchou! You're the greatest!" She gobbled up the piece of steak given by Iinchou.

For some reasons, people on the other table were creating quite a fuss which caught their attention.

"Please take this if you like it." Boy A said.

Boy B pushed boy A away, "I'm sure you will prefer mine."

"No! She prefers mine!"

"Mine tastes nicer!"

Boys were crowding around Miharu, trying to please her.

"Thanks but I'm sorry. I'm on a diet currently." She gave a gentle smile which melted their hearts.

Just at the right time, Natusme and Ruka was about to walk through them.

She walked up to him immediately, "Natsume-kun… This is the bento I made for you."

He ignored her and went towards Mikan. He grabbed her collar from behind and dragged her away from the table, "Practice time..."

"Natsume! I haven't finished my dinner!" She wailed.

He pulled her hair, "Baka, you should know that your singing is awful."

"Hotaru! Iinchou…!" She called for their help but none of them willing or dare to do so.

**Domitory's corridor**

"We should eat our dinner first before practicing." She walked behind him in a lethargic way.

Only silence came out from Natsume which kind of made Mikan felt quite awkward thus she tried to bring out a topic.

"Even if you don't have the appetite, shouldn't you accept Miharu-chan's bento?" She waited for his answer.

He clutched one of his fist, "I suppose this is none of your business."

"I can't ignore that! She spent so much effort for you yet you rejected her kindness.

"So…? I didn't force her or even ask her to do so."

"If someone does something for you, even if they do it without asking you, you should also appreciate them too!"

"Won't you suspect her? She might not be that nice as you think."

The argument went on and on till Natsume was sick of quarreling with Mikan.

"Let's cancel this practice, I'd enough of it. I will go back to my room and you go back to yours. Polka-dots…" He walked off after replying her annoyingly.

"You…! Fine…!" She turned back and stomped back to her room.

**Mikan's room**

"_Dumb Natsume…! Stupid Natsume…! Idiotic Natsume…! I hate him! I hate people who don't know how to appreciate other peoples' efforts! How can you suspect Miharu-chan? She's such a nice girl! BASTARD…!" _She vented out her anger through bashing her stuff animal.

**Next morning**

**Staffs' room**

"Are you sure you're not going to stop this situation from getting worst?" Misaki-sensei crossed his arms and looked at Narumi strictly.

He reached out for his cup, "I think it's a good learning process for them and it helps to bond their friendship."

"I don't see it that way. No matter how I look at it, it just tells me that it will get worst."

"Don't worry and just leave it to me. I have plans in my mind." He took a sip of the coffee and walked out of the room.

**Classroom**

As Natsume stepped into the classroom, most of the boys were glaring at him after yesterday incident.

"Natsume…" Ruka looked at him worriedly.

He continued his steps to his seat but as the conversation between the boys on Natsume got louder. He stood up and got out of the classroom.

Natsume walked out of the classroom and it was just the moment when Miharu appeared and walked pass him.

When they pass by each another, she whispered to him, "Have you really forgotten about me?"

He hesitated and his eyes widened; he was stupefied by her words. Those unexpected words froze him.

* * *

I'm sorry for this crappy chapter, will update a better chapter soon and also sorry for my grammer mistakes and others. Thanks for waiting! 


End file.
